


【1929】荒唐故事

by AsshaiAsshai



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsshaiAsshai/pseuds/AsshaiAsshai
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Kai Havertz
Kudos: 1





	【1929】荒唐故事

布尔基开到停车场时七点多一点，一般来说他都是第一个到达训练场的人。只不过在哈兰德加入球队以后改变了，新来的挪威小伙子更勤奋更努力。

不出布尔基所料，在走廊上可以看到更衣室里的灯光，更衣室的门虚掩着。布尔基推开门，“你怎么会在这里？！”

在多特蒙德的更衣室里，哈兰德和雷纳站在一边神情复杂地看着坐在长凳上的哈弗茨。雷纳还打了个哈欠，也是为难他了，为了蹭哈兰德的车也得跟着他一起早起，没办法谁让他没有驾照呢。

“我们在球场门口看见了哈弗茨，他正蹲在那。保安认出了他，但也没有放他进来。我们觉得影响不太好，就先带他进来了。”哈兰德指着哈弗茨解释道。

“所以你为什么会出现在威斯特法伦的门口呢？来找Julian的吗？”布尔基问道。

哈弗茨抬起了头，犹豫地开口，“或许你们不会相信，但我真的没必要骗你们找乐子。Julian昨天晚上和我视频来着，然后他突然消失了。别，别拿那种眼神看着我，我不是智障，也很清醒。如果我在联合Julian撒谎，那么随便你们怎么揍他。”

布尔基指着自己的脸问哈兰德，“我看起来很像白痴吗？”

“哦不，当然不，Roman，你最性感了。”

“虽然不知道你对我们有什么误解，但是我们对Julian挺好的。更衣室霸凌这种事不会发生在多特蒙德。”布尔基扭过头冲哈弗茨说道。

“扯远了朋友，所以呢？你就连夜来到了多特蒙德？我想就算发生了什么，你也可以先去他家看看吧？话说回来我还真不知道Julian住哪。”哈兰德摸着下巴思索道。

“我当然去了Julian家，但是家里一个人都没有。他的手机就扔在床上，看上去他就像凭空消失了一样。”

“你怎么进去的呢？你知道他藏钥匙的习惯？”雷纳觉得哪里不太对。

“哦天呐，这位朋友，我有我男朋友家的钥匙是一件很正常的事。”哈弗茨的一口大白牙要被咬碎了。

“哦，那恭喜你们。”

“怎么一大早就这么吵吵闹闹的啊？”罗伊斯推开了更衣室的门。

哈弗茨想看见救星一样突然站起来握住了罗伊斯的手，“Marco，Julian不见了。”

罗伊斯扭头看向布尔基三人，似乎是在问眼下到底是个什么情况，他们三个重重地点了下头。

了解清楚原委的罗伊斯抬手看了眼手表，七点二十，“这样吧，等到八点吧，如果Julian还没来的话…”

“有什么办法吗？”哈弗茨感觉自己的心都被揪紧了。

“就能罚他款了。”罗伊斯扭头问刚到的希茨，“迟到罚多少钱来着？”

“这个赛季Julian还没迟到过，所以是一千欧。”希茨在脑海中搜索着账本。

“你们！我没有在开玩笑！”哈弗茨气得想撞墙，算了算了怪疼的。

罗伊斯拦下来哈弗茨，“你想啊，Julian行事节俭肯定不愿意交罚款啊，所以一定会按时到的。”

“额，事实上Marco，Julian上个赛季交的罚款都小一万了。”希茨补了一刀。

“我可算知道为什么Marwin能掌管罚款了。”雷纳突然说道。

“为什么啊？”哈兰德问道。

“你还记得你上赛季都是在什么时候进的球吗？”雷纳问道。

“记得啊。对阵奥格斯堡，第59分钟、70分钟、79分钟，和科隆那场，第77分钟，和柏林联…”

雷纳干脆捂住了哈兰德的嘴，“行了，闭嘴吧你！”

“不是，重点是我男朋友各位，那个白白胖胖的Julian！”

“呦，今天大家到的挺早的啊，不错不错。哈弗茨？！”法夫尔夹着笔记本来到更衣室，一瞬间欣慰的表情凝固了，“Jadon呢？Michael把他卖了？”

“教练教练，别晕！”布尔基和希茨一人拽着法夫尔的一条胳膊。

“这个点他应该在来球场的路上，别担心教练。”罗伊斯也跟着扶法夫尔坐下。

“我们中彩票了？哪来的钱买了哈弗茨啊？”说着还来回询问地看着多特球员和哈弗茨。

“我在切尔西踢得挺好的，这位先生。”

“那你为什么会出现在我们更衣室里？”

哈弗茨准备把刚才跟罗伊斯他们重复了两遍的话再重复一遍，就看见维特塞尔突然闯了进来。

“不许动！举起手来！”维特塞尔举着一瓶消毒喷雾指向哈弗茨，说着便冲他周围喷了一圈。

哈弗茨还维持着双手投降的动作，被喷雾呛到咳嗽了好几下，回过神来终于忍不住破口大骂，“你们简直欺人太甚！”

“他咳嗽了那么久，教练离他远点，你年纪大了。Gio快给防疫卫生部门打电话，就说我们这里有人需要检测。”

“你被喷你也咳嗽！而且我体温很正常，我愿意为此负责！”

罗伊斯冲维特塞尔摆了摆手，“带凯去会议室吧，大家都快到了，肯定会乱作一团。”

“几点了？”焦急地在会议室里踱步的哈弗茨给罗伊斯发信息。他当然知道现在几点了，他只是想知道自己的男朋友会不会出现。

几乎是立刻，他收到了罗伊斯的信息，“七点五十九分。看来他和Jadon得乖乖交罚款了。”

“我没有迟到！刚刚八点。”哈弗茨在会议室都听到了来自更衣室里桑乔的声音，多特蒙德怎么看怎么不像一家正经俱乐部啊。

会议室的门被推开了，“你好，我是多特蒙德的球员部门主管凯尔。我们得认真聊一聊。”

终于来了一个靠谱的人了！哈弗茨在心里喊道。他点了点头。

“我希望你可以具体详细地跟我描述一下到底发生了什么。”凯尔坐在了哈弗茨的对面，打开了笔记本电脑。

“晚上我和Julian在视频通话，他的心情还不错，因为刚刚赢得了鲁尔德比嘛。我们有一搭没一搭地说着话，主要也是想多看对方几眼，赛程这么密集只能靠国际比赛日见面，但是在国家队训练也挺累的。英超又没有冬歇，我也不能和Julian一起去度假。不过因为疫情，出去度假也不安全。这样想来我心里也舒服多了。”

凯尔打断了哈弗茨的话，“凯，我可以这么叫你吧？讲重点。”

哈弗茨有些埋怨地看了一眼凯尔，“不是您说让我详细描述的吗。就我们在视频通话，然后屏幕一黑，就好像手机砸在床上，但是视频通话并没有断。我一看觉得他可能是困了没拿住手机，也就没太在意，就准备挂断了。”

“如果是按你所说的那样，这只不过是很寻常的一件小事，根本不至于让你连夜飞回德国吧。你是怎么意识到Julian是你说的那样消失了呢？”

哈弗茨摇了摇头，不知道是在否定着什么，“我刚才不是说就像手机突然砸在床上吗，这个下坠的过程我好像看到一道白光闪过。后来我越想越觉得不安，就给Julian打了个电话，但是无法接通。我心一横就请了一天假过来看看了。我只有一天的时间，明天凌晨我就得回伦敦，我真的很希望在走之前看到Julian平安。”

凯尔若有所思地点了点头，“我能理解你的心情。你们在聊天时Julian有没有说些奇怪的话，比如踢球好累好想消失一段时间，或者说好想去哪里？”

哈弗茨低头认真思索着昨天晚上的情形，“我觉得都是很正常的内容，其实我们没说多少话。”

凯尔扣上了笔记本电脑，“我认为这个世界上很多稀奇古怪的事情最终还是可以靠人为因素解释明白。你有没有想过现实可能比Julian凭空消失更糟？”

哈弗茨皱紧了眉头，“您什么意思？”

“比如，他不想和你在一起了，但不知道怎样提出结束这段关系，所以自导自演这一场戏？”

哈弗茨愣住了，不可置信地看着凯尔，“这太荒唐了。这根本说不通，即便他真的想和我分手，他也犯不上玩这种戏码。而且他缺席训练一天可能，总不能连比赛都不上场吧。这种把戏他玩不起！”

说着起身就要离开。然后拉开会议室的门看到了抬头望天的二十几号人。凯尔无奈地看着迅速躲开大门的球员们，“他们跑来凑热闹就算了，Lucien你不是吧。”

法夫尔嘿嘿一笑，“年纪大了，这种新奇的事情不围观就会亏。”

哈弗茨一个人怒气冲冲地往外走，就听见法夫尔在他后面慢慢悠悠地说，“既然如此，为什么不去好好看看他的手机呢？”

哈弗茨站住了，回头看向法夫尔，老头也气定神闲地看着他，好像消失的根本不是他的球员，也是，Julian对于多特蒙德不是完全不可或缺的。但是再怎么说也不能这样不关心吧，难道真的如凯尔所说这是Julian演的一场戏，而更衣室里一早就知道了？他用力地摇了摇头，想甩开这些奇奇怪怪的想法，眼下最要紧的是回到Julian家，认认真真看看有没有线索。

“我觉得你考虑得太多了，我当然可以理解你的心情，只是怎么说呢，走一步算一步也不是坏事。”胡梅尔斯看着飞奔上楼的哈弗茨说道。

胡梅尔斯因伤暂时不能上场，法夫尔索性放他陪着哈弗茨，也算是给在多特蒙德人生地不熟的他一个向导。

哈弗茨没搭理他，径直来到卧室。他记得今天早上看见了布兰特的手机在床上。但是现在，手机不见了。

“有没有可能是当时他去了什么地方，恰好不在家被你赶上了？后来他回了家，把手机带走了。”胡梅尔斯揣着手站在卧室门口。

“他能去哪？他没理由不去球场，所以我才会在威斯特法伦门口蹲他。”哈弗茨颓然地坐在床边。事情愈发地诡异起来，先是Julian在视频过程中突然消失，后是多特蒙德上下不把这件事当回事，到现在Julian的手机也不见了。

“你怎么知道他没来球场呢？威斯特法伦那么大，想藏一个人太容易了，又或者说一个人想藏起来太容易了。”

闻言哈弗茨猛地回头看向胡梅尔斯，“你的意思是，Julian就在威斯特法伦？他故意躲了起来？”的确，是罗伊斯告诉他Julian没来，他自己当时并不在更衣室。可是为什么，为什么Julian要这样做？

“您好，我是凯•哈弗茨，我要进去找布兰特，求您了让我进去吧。”哈弗茨撇开了胡梅尔斯，只身回到了球场，但是球场的保安大爷就是不让他进去。

“你为什么要来多特蒙德找布兰特？他不是在勒沃库森吗？”保安像在看傻子一样看着哈弗茨。

这太荒唐了，哈弗茨漫步在波尔思科广场，最近不到24小时发生的事情太诡异了。恍惚之间他似乎看到了罗伊斯在向他走来。

“也许他明天就回来了，也许他永远也不会回来了。如果你愿意，你可以放过你自己，别等了。只是我们都不会知道几十年后，当你和你的妻儿在一起时，他会不会眼含热泪地告诉你他回来了。”

“不！”哈弗茨突然坐起身，胸口剧烈起伏，他看了一眼床头的闹钟，早上六点半。哈弗茨发现自己的手机在枕头旁，想解锁却发现手机已经因为没电而自动关机了。他赶忙下床找充电器，开机后看见了布兰特给他发的晚安。他突然想起来他们昨晚视频通话来着，然后自己好像就睡着了。

哈弗茨想都没想地给布兰特打去了电话，一声两声，布兰特一直没接起电话，哈弗茨内心中的恐惧不断攀升，终于他听见电话那头说，“唔，谁啊？”

哈弗茨突然放松下来靠在了床头，他的声音有点哽咽，“Julian，我做了一个噩梦，我梦见我失去你了。”

电话那头的布兰特似乎还没醒，含糊不清地应道，“没关系，那只是梦而已啊。我们晚上可以视频。”

“不，不要视频，有时间我去多特蒙德见你吧。”

“别来回跑了，现在疫情很严重。还有一周就是国际比赛日了，到时候见吧。”

哈弗茨点了点头，挂断了电话，准备下床洗漱，一会还要去斯坦福桥训练，却突然察觉到了一丝异样。

现在是早上六点半，多特蒙德应该已经七点半了，Julian按理说应该已经出门去球场了，不应该还没醒。哈弗茨看向床头的闹钟，突然扭头看向窗外，这里好像是…

本德开到球场时，突然发现门口似乎蹲了个人，因为疫情关系，大早晨起来也不会有球迷，而且那个人看上去又是那么的眼熟。“凯？你为什么在这里？！”


End file.
